neonidolacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/7 June 2016
12:15 I'm good. 12:15 Okay. 12:15 Land you're okay? Good okay or bad okay? 12:15 and 12:15 Meh. 12:15 Alrighty. 12:16 Have you watched the bravest warriors yet? 12:16 No. 12:17 And one other thing: I found this awesome comedian named Bo Burnham, he does some musical comedy and very clever jokes/innuendos. You should check out his show What. On YouTube or Make Happy on Netflix. What. Is better to me 12:18 Oh. 12:19 OH what 12:19 *oh 12:19 Nothing. 12:19 for some reason my thing auto cucumber it into all caps 12:19 I give up 12:20 The classic auto cucumber 12:20 So...anything new going on for you? 12:20 No. 12:20 * Lioness Quartz Tries to make small talk like Peridot to Lapis in barn mates 12:21 * Lioness Quartz clears throat 12:21 Nothign new for you? 12:21 No. 12:21 Huh 12:21 Do you watch Markiplier or Jacksepticeye? 12:22 Ew. I'm not mainstream 12:22 Eh. 12:22 I don't watch them that much doh. 12:23 Look up mountian chicken. Before you do, tell me what you expect on images. 12:24 So...do you watch any gamers at all on YouTube? 12:24 I used to, but not anymore. 12:24 I'm not a gamer. 00:15:39 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I'm good. 00:15:45 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Okay. 00:15:47 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Land you're okay? Good okay or bad okay? 00:15:52 CHAT Lioness Quartz: and 00:16:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Meh. 00:16:13 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Alrighty. 00:16:33 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Have you watched the bravest warriors yet? 00:16:43 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: No. 00:17:49 CHAT Lioness Quartz: And one other thing: I found this awesome comedian named Bo Burnham, he does some musical comedy and very clever jokes/innuendos. You should check out his show What. On YouTube or Make Happy on Netflix. What. Is better to me 00:18:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh. 00:19:24 CHAT Lioness Quartz: OH what 00:19:40 CHAT Lioness Quartz: *oh 00:19:51 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Nothing. 00:19:58 CHAT Lioness Quartz: for some reason my thing auto cucumber it into all caps 00:20:04 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I give up 00:20:24 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iThe classic auto cucumber 00:20:36 CHAT Lioness Quartz: So...anything new going on for you? 00:20:41 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: No. 00:21:08 CHAT Lioness Quartz: /me Tries to make small talk like Peridot to Lapis in barn mates 00:21:21 CHAT Lioness Quartz: /me clears throat 00:21:31 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Nothign new for you? 00:21:40 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: No. 00:21:56 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Huh 00:22:10 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Do you watch Markiplier or Jacksepticeye? 00:22:48 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iEw. I'm not mainstream 00:22:59 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Eh. 00:23:13 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I don't watch them that much doh. 00:23:41 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Look up mountian chicken. Before you do, tell me what you expect on images. 00:24:28 CHAT Lioness Quartz: So...do you watch any gamers at all on YouTube? 00:24:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I used to, but not anymore. 00:25:02 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm not a gamer. 00:25:25 CHAT : Lioness Quartz has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 00:26:56 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !on 00:26:56 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Already up and running! 00:27:00 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Hm.... 00:27:01 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !disable 00:27:01 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Swear checking is already disabled. 00:27:05 CHAT Lioness Quartz: small talk small talk 00:27:10 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !enable 00:27:10 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Enabling swear checking! 00:27:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !disable 00:27:14 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Swear checking disabled. 00:27:36 CHAT Lioness Quartz: my social insecurity is still prominent 00:28:27 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Belial is a bot, correct? 00:28:34 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !disable 00:28:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Swear checking is already disabled. 00:28:40 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: 5 of our admins are bots 00:28:42 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I only eat Dunkin Donuts 00:28:47 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: c="red" big font="chiller" Wow? How is this working for users? XD /font /big /c 00:28:55 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Hi buddy, how are you today? 00:29:06 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I'm well. You? 00:29:09 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !tell someone something 00:29:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Okay! I will tell someone something that next time we meet. 00:29:15 CHAT Lioness Quartz: XD 00:29:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !tell Belialoftheillusions that: yarp yarp 00:29:31 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: How about no? 00:29:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lag 00:29:40 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Would you trust me enough to be an admin? 00:29:53 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Idk why wild made me an admin 00:30:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I trust Belial. 00:30:00 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I am mature for my age. That's what everyone says. 00:30:05 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I think it was to kick to users who were trolling 00:30:16 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Dammit now I sound desperate 00:30:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, you iare/i reliable, Belial. 00:30:23 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Excuse my French. 00:30:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I won't lie. 00:32:08 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iA new artist. 00:32:17 CHAT Lioness Quartz: :o 00:32:21 CHAT Lioness Quartz: :0 00:32:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iShe's an official artist. 00:32:41 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Really? I am thrilled! I would love to see her art <3 00:33:12 CHAT Lioness Quartz: But who is she? 00:33:38 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Also, Sensei... 00:33:58 CHAT Lioness Quartz: When do you think I'll be ready to become an official artist myself? 00:26:06 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: hello belial. 00:26:12 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Greetings. 00:27:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !on 00:27:16 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Already up and running! 00:27:20 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Hm.... 00:27:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !disable 00:27:21 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Swear checking is already disabled. 00:27:25 CHAT Lioness Quartz: small talk small talk 00:27:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !enable 00:27:30 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Enabling swear checking! 00:27:33 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !disable 00:27:33 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Swear checking disabled. 00:27:56 CHAT Lioness Quartz: my social insecurity is still prominent 00:28:47 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Belial is a bot, correct? 00:28:54 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !disable 00:28:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Swear checking is already disabled. 00:29:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: 5 of our admins are bots 00:29:02 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I only eat Dunkin Donuts 00:29:07 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: c="red" big font="chiller" Wow? How is this working for users? XD /font /big /c 00:29:15 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Hi buddy, how are you today? 00:29:26 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I'm well. You? 00:29:29 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !tell someone something 00:29:29 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Okay! I will tell someone something that next time we meet. 00:29:35 CHAT Lioness Quartz: XD 00:29:47 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: !tell Belialoftheillusions that: yarp yarp 00:29:51 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: How about no? 00:29:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: lag 00:30:00 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Would you trust me enough to be an admin? 00:30:13 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Idk why wild made me an admin 00:30:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I trust Belial. 00:30:20 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I am mature for my age. That's what everyone says. 00:30:25 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I think it was to kick to users who were trolling 00:30:36 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Dammit now I sound desperate 00:30:41 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Well, you iare/i reliable, Belial. 00:30:43 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Excuse my French. 00:30:51 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I won't lie. 00:31:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm expecting ia certain someone/i who hasn't arrived yet like she said she would. 00:32:11 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Who may that certain someone be? 00:32:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iA new artist. 00:32:37 CHAT Lioness Quartz: :o 00:32:41 CHAT Lioness Quartz: :0 00:32:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iShe's an official artist. 00:33:01 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Really? I am thrilled! I would love to see her art <3 00:33:31 CHAT Lioness Quartz: But who is she? 00:33:58 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Also, Sensei... 00:34:18 CHAT Lioness Quartz: When do you think I'll be ready to become an official artist myself? 12:35 When the time comes. 12:36 ...? 12:36 It's up to the Art Chair. 12:36 Mr. Chair... 12:37 Whis the art chair? A colorful stool? I'm sorry 12:38 Chairman. 12:38 Mr. MotTowers 12:39 Oh 12:41 I logged myself 12:41 Whenever he thinks you're ready. 12:42 And Belial, it will do that. 12:42 It will log after 10 minutes. 12:44 How would I do that? Bring in updates to my work to him, I mean. 00:36:01 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iWhen the time comes. 00:36:03 CHAT Lioness Quartz: ...? 00:36:27 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: It's up to the Art Chair. 00:36:43 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Mr. Chair... 00:37:00 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Whis the art chair? A colorful stool? I'm sorry 00:37:59 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Chairman. 00:38:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Mr. MotTowers 00:39:37 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Oh 00:41:00 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I logged myself 00:41:36 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Whenever he thinks you're ready. 00:42:12 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: And Belial, it will do that. 00:42:21 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: It will log after 10 minutes. 00:44:15 CHAT Lioness Quartz: How would I do that? Bring in updates to my work to him, I mean. 00:44:44 CHAT : Incipient has begun rehearsing, let's rehearse too! 00:45:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Hello. 00:45:22 CHAT Lioness Quartz: What types of updates? 00:45:26 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Greetings. 00:45:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Just bring in any work. 00:45:50 CHAT Lioness Quartz: So...like sketches or illustrations? 00:45:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh, and Lioness, this is the new official artist I was referring to. 00:46:01 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Both. 00:46:07 CHAT Incipient: hello 00:46:29 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Oh! Greetings, it is an honor to meet you. I have been looking forward to see some of your work! :D 00:46:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Because we need concepts to judge whether or not you can enter the Artist Community as an official artist. 00:47:03 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Alright, Sensei. I'll try to get in updates more regularly :D 00:47:07 CHAT Incipient: nice to meet you too! show me some of yours as well 00:47:31 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Hi buddy, how are you today? 00:47:35 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Uh...I'm not an artist... 00:47:38 CHAT Lioness Quartz: YET! 00:48:21 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Im in training. By Wild. Btw, sometimes I refer to Wild as Sensei. 00:48:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Also, any technical questions and icomplaints/i should be directed towards the Art chair, b inot me/i. 00:48:29 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: So you are the incipient I have heard so much about 00:48:31 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Aw 00:48:40 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I liked dumping my problems on you 00:48:43 CHAT Incipient: you heard a lot about me? 00:48:44 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Just kiddign 00:48:53 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: He is in charge. 00:49:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Of Artwork. 00:49:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Not me. 00:49:06 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: From Wild 00:49:09 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I will assign. 00:49:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I need all my staff to know each other. 00:49:26 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Not really. All I know is that you were a new official artist, of which we haven't had one in quite some time. It's exiting for everyone. 00:49:50 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Incipient, did you get the assignment? 00:50:13 CHAT Incipient: no? 00:50:16 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I really need to expand my Wiki 00:50:22 CHAT Incipient: oops didnt check email yet 00:50:27 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Check it. 00:50:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I have assigned you. 00:50:55 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm actually glad that this chat isn't busy. 00:51:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Otherwise, I would have to keep reloading. 00:51:12 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: what makes me laugh is most of the mods here are from the AH wiki 00:51:29 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Me too. It's kinda nice. I am not as mad about me being banned from the SU wiki anymore. 00:51:34 CHAT Incipient: checked it, whos mizuho 00:51:54 CHAT Incipient: haha how did you manage that? 00:51:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh, ithose/i mods. 00:52:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Underage. 00:52:23 CHAT Incipient: you told them you were underage? 00:52:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: No, someone else revealed. 00:52:45 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: As far as I know. 00:52:54 CHAT Incipient: that isnt fair how can they even have proof 00:53:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: The thing is, I made this account when I was 10. 00:53:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :o 00:53:22 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :p 00:53:32 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: This account is 6 years old 00:53:38 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I made a wiki account when I was 9 00:53:46 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: And this account when I was 14 00:54:18 CHAT Incipient: Wow wikia has been here a long time 00:54:26 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Oh, I remember I was banned on Althist for 2 weeks 00:54:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: because I was underage 00:54:40 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: until my birthday 00:54:47 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Or somewhere. 00:54:50 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Wait not 00:54:53 CHAT Incipient: You guys dont fake age? 00:54:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I was banned on Star Wars wiki. 00:55:11 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I wa banned on the SU wiki 12:45 So...like sketches or illustrations? 12:45 Oh, and Lioness, this is the new official artist I was referring to. 12:45 Both. 12:45 hello 12:46 Oh! Greetings, it is an honor to meet you. I have been looking forward to see some of your work! :D 12:46 Because we need concepts to judge whether or not you can enter the Artist Community as an official artist. 12:46 Alright, Sensei. I'll try to get in updates more regularly :D 12:46 nice to meet you too! show me some of yours as well 12:47 Hi buddy, how are you today? 12:47 Uh...I'm not an artist... 12:47 YET! 12:48 Im in training. By Wild. Btw, sometimes I refer to Wild as Sensei. 12:48 Also, any technical questions and complaints should be directed towards the Art chair, not me. 12:48 So you are the incipient I have heard so much about 12:48 Aw 12:48 I liked dumping my problems on you 12:48 you heard a lot about me? 12:48 Just kiddign 12:48 He is in charge. 12:48 Of Artwork. 12:48 Not me. 12:48 From Wild 12:48 I will assign. 12:49 I need all my staff to know each other. 12:49 Not really. All I know is that you were a new official artist, of which we haven't had one in quite some time. It's exiting for everyone. 12:49 Incipient, did you get the assignment? 12:49 no? 12:50 I really need to expand my Wiki 12:50 oops didnt check email yet 12:50 Check it. 12:50 I have assigned you. 12:50 I'm actually glad that this chat isn't busy. 12:50 Otherwise, I would have to keep reloading. 12:50 what makes me laugh is most of the mods here are from the AH wiki 12:51 Me too. It's kinda nice. I am not as mad about me being banned from the SU wiki anymore. 12:51 checked it, whos mizuho 12:51 haha how did you manage that? 12:51 Oh, those mods. 12:51 Underage. 12:52 you told them you were underage? 12:52 No, someone else revealed. 12:52 As far as I know. 12:52 that isnt fair how can they even have proof 12:53 The thing is, I made this account when I was 10. 12:53 :o 12:53 :p 12:53 This account is 6 years old 12:53 I made a wiki account when I was 9 12:53 And this account when I was 14 12:54 Wow wikia has been here a long time 12:54 Oh, I remember I was banned on Althist for 2 weeks 12:54 because I was underage 12:54 until my birthday 12:54 Or somewhere. 12:54 Wait not 12:54 You guys dont fake age? 12:54 I was banned on Star Wars wiki. 12:54 I wa banned on the SU wiki 12:55 *was 12:55 Hey, people think I'm a girl. 12:55 My old account actually joined alt hist when I was 12 12:55 XD 00:55:15 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Hey, people think I'm a girl. 00:55:20 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: My old account actually joined alt hist when I was 12 00:55:25 CHAT Lioness Quartz: XD 00:55:36 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I joined althist when I was 14 00:55:36 CHAT Incipient: I always put my age as 40 00:55:37 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: :v 00:55:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iold 00:55:42 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Yiur profile pic though implies so. 00:55:59 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iEw. societal norms 00:56:25 CHAT Incipient: I learned to fake age since club penguin 00:56:30 CHAT Lioness Quartz: XD 00:56:39 CHAT Lioness Quartz: I just do it to.... 00:56:48 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Meh 00:56:57 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Make this account, I guess...? 00:57:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I would sometimes fake age. 00:57:49 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Sensei, you already know that I do. 00:57:56 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Of course. 00:57:59 CHAT Incipient: I cant remember the last site I used my real age 00:58:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iJust remember, I have no soul. 00:58:44 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I hate myself. 00:58:54 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Sigh 00:58:59 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Load it on me 00:59:09 CHAT Lioness Quartz: You helped me, I help you in return. 00:59:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iDon't worry about it, I say stuff like that a lot. 00:59:53 CHAT Incipient: How do you italicize words 01:00:03 CHAT Lioness Quartz: My wisdom is not based on age. Lay it on me, I still need to pay you back for that. 01:00:04 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: hold on. 01:00:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: http://neonidolacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Neon_Idol_Academy_Wikia%3AHow_to_use_Chat_tags_and_Commands 01:00:35 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: A lot of people ask that. 01:00:42 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: So I've made a tutorial page. 01:00:49 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: You cannot use commands. 01:00:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: They won't work. 01:00:54 CHAT Incipient: Ok ill check it out some time 01:01:00 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: isome time 01:01:09 CHAT Incipient: got to go 01:01:10 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Congress_of_Vienna_-_Reinstalled_(Map_Game) This was the 1st thing I joined 01:01:12 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Sensei.... 01:01:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: small sdamn you 01:01:14 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Aw 01:01:14 CHAT Incipient: eating 01:01:19 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: With my old account 01:01:24 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iEnjoy your food. 01:01:34 CHAT Lioness Quartz: M-hm. 01:01:38 CHAT Incipient: and doing homework after see you in 20 mins 01:01:41 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: That was so old 01:01:45 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: iYou're old. 01:01:46 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: It had upvote in it 01:01:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I remember upvote. 01:01:57 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: What good times. 01:02:12 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Tbh I'm sad I lost interest in this wiki 01:02:15 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Yeah... 01:02:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Candies likes to attack me. 01:02:25 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: @Belial. 01:02:25 CHAT Lioness Quartz: ? 01:02:30 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I was going to join the ashes of rome map game 01:02:31 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Ik 01:02:39 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Candies likes to attack all of us 01:02:51 CHAT Lioness Quartz: Who is Candies? 01:02:53 CHAT : Incipient has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 01:03:02 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Person on AH wiki 01:03:03 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: No seriously, ever since we met. 01:03:11 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: She just been attacking me. 01:03:13 CHAT Lioness Quartz: AH? 01:03:16 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I met her in the summer. 01:03:17 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: lol 01:03:23 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I was alone in chat. 01:03:26 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: because you are japanese 01:03:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Because time difference. 01:03:33 CHAT Lioness Quartz: What is AH? 01:03:34 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I'm Taiwanese. 01:03:39 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Alternate History. 2016 04 23